Kidnapped and intervewed
by Wammy House Dreamer
Summary: ok at krogers I saw and kidnapped Zexion, LExeause, Axel, Demyx, and Siax. Now they are here to be intervewed. leave your questions in either revews or PMs. I'm not sure if Lexeause is spelled right so please tell me if it's right or wrong. leave question
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, well in the middle of Kroger's I ran into Zexion, Lexeause (sp?), Demyx, Axel, and Siax. They were apparently shopping for the organization. I ran up behind them, hit them with a cart, and kidnapped them. (well all but Lexeause; he came when I asked nicely.) They are now here to answer your questions. Isn't that right boys??

Zexion: …whatever…

ME: Oh don't be that way little emo buddy!

Zexion: I'M NOT EMO AND I'M NOT LITTLE!!

Me: You just keep on thinking that…are the rest of you guys ready?

Demyx: YUP!! gets tackled in hug by Dinestyx again 

Axel: Whatever…I bet I'll have to most questions because I rock!!

Lexeause: ready

Siax: growls 

Me: puts Siax on leash answer or you sleep in the dog cage!!

Siax: Fine…I'm ready…not that I have a choice.

Me: ok now that that's out of the way let's get down to business! Either leave your questions on the reviews thing or PM them to me! Also, don't worry about them. I'll take very good care of them. Oh and the roommates are, Zexion and Lexeause, Axel and Demyx (be mean to him and I'll kill you Axel) and Siax and my dog. They are surrounding my room so I can keep an eye on them. I gave you the roommates incase you want to ask about that. Hope to see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here I am with the first Questions. They are from 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0 

Awesome start. I've always spelled it Lexeaus, but that doesn't mean it'sright. sweatdropUm...Anywhoo, my question(s)is for all of them. "Are they gay?" and ifthey're straight "Are they taken?" Also glomps Demyx DEMYX!! and glomps Zexion ZEXXY! :3Can't wait for the new chapter!!

Zexion and Demyx get glomped

Demyx: HI!! hugs

Zexion: please remove yourself from my person… 

Well guys, are you gay?

Zexion: no

Demyx: NOOOOO!! DO Xigbar has tried Hitting on me…

Axel: I'm bi but I'm not dating anyone at the moment

Lexeause: no

Siax: It's none of your business

Me: answer the question or sleep in the dog cage!!

Siax: fine then yes…do it's still none of your business!

Well for everyone except Siax, are you single? 

Demyx: Yup! The scary girls that chase me around scare me do…

Me: I'll protect you Demy!

Zexion: Yes, but don't get your hopes up…

Me: BE NICE!! Don't listen to him he just isn't good with his feelings! 

Lexeause: Yes 

Me: He's to polite to say no to hehehe… 

Axel: as I said before…yes

Well there you go! Hope you like the answers. Please keep sending questions and tell your friends!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here we are and our question is now from Crazysnakelover.

her Question is For Zexion. 

Do you get annoyed when everyone seems to call you Zexy?

Zexion: YES!! DEMYX MADE IT AND AXEL TOLD EVERYONE IT!! I HAVN'T HAD A MOMENT OF PEACE SINCE!!

Demyx: I just wanted to give you a nickname like the rest of my friends!

Axel: Yeah and it's a very cute name Zexy!

Lexeaus hits Axel upside the head

Axel: Did you see that?! 

Me: Yes and he was just standing up for my emo buddy so I'll allow it. 

Axel: WHAT?! NOT FAIR!!1

Me: Don't question my decisions or I'll let Demyx fill your guises room!

Demyx: JJJJJ dose happy boy song

Me: oh and all that are wondering about Siax…he's in the kennel worshiping the moon! 

Well hope you liked the answers. Send questions and keep reading! Also, I'm kind of broke and taking care of these losers is expensive so if you send donations you'll get a hug from the member of your choosing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the generic donation 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0. Since you are the first to donate I will have all three of them hug you.

Axel: I knew people would want a hug from me since I'm so awesome! hugs 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0

Siax: hugs 0o0-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0

Lexeause: thank you from the donation hugs 0o0-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0 gently

This is a special chapter because I have a special guest here to ask questions. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to my best friend Ruby!!

Ruby: walks into room and everyone cheers OMG IT'S DEMYX!! glomps Demyx

Me: Believe it or not, she did this ten minutes ago too. Well Ruby I heard you have a few questions from everyone.

Ruby: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! Well here we go. My first questions are for Demyx.

1. Do you only go on missions in disserted placed because if you go to places with lots of people you get glomped by girls?

2. How did your hair get like that?

3. Were you a merman as a somebody?

4.What exactly is Xigbar to you?

Demyx: Hi Ruby…I kind of can't breath so please get off. Ruby is pulled off THANK YOU DINESTY!! Ok now to answer the questions…

1. Yes there was this big incident in twilight town and I was chased by girls for 3 hours! Finally Xigbar had to come get me.

2. Axel got mad at me because I put out a fire he started so he shaved my head in my sleep and it just grew back like that.

3. Yes and my best friend was Arial.

4. Xigbar is my best friend! He is the one that found me and brought me to the organization! HE always stands up for me too!

Ruby: interesting…ok Zexion you're next!

1. Are you Emo and or depressed? (don't even think of giving me that I'm a nobody and can't be depressed BS either!)

2. Were you Lexeause as close as somebody's as you are as nobodies?

3. What made you do your hair like that?

4. Do you like lessening to the music Demyx plays?

Zexion: 1. Well considering I have lost my heart, most of the original 6 blame me for the loss of there hearts, and the fact that I am forever trapped in puberty I would say I am depressed with very good reason!

2. Yes

3. It has always been like that…no matter what I do to it!!

4. Yes quite a lot actually.

Ruby: AWWWW!! THAT'S WAY TO CUTE!! Ok Lexeause you're next.

1. Dose your size often scare people without you meaning to scare them?

2. Why do you hang out with a Zexion? You too are complete opposites.

3. Before you became a nobody did you have to protect Ienzo from bullies a lot?

4. Do you hate that Zexion talks so much?

Lexeause: 1. Yes

2. He is the only one that wasn't to scared of me to be my friend. I like hanging out with him too!

3. Yes that's actually how we met.

4. No

Ruby: AWWW! YOU TOO ARE AS CLOSE AS ME AND DINESTY!! Well Axel, you're up!

1. Were you and Roxas dating?

2. Were you a pyromaniac as a somebody?

3. What is with the tattoos on your face?

4. Do you brush your hair?

Axel: About time you got to me!

1. Yes

2. I was even worse then!

3. It's face paint not a tattoo

4. No

Ruby: …ok then…Siax, you're up!

1. Are you dating superior?

2. Are you part dog?

3. Are you related to smurfs?

4. Do you go the therapy for anger management?

Siax: Do I really have to answer?

Me: YES!!

Siax: sigh fine…

1. Yes

2. No but an experiment Vexen did put dog DNA in my blood.

3. No

4. Used to but I killed the therapist.

Me: Ok that all for now! Hope you liked and everyone please keep sending in those questions!


End file.
